1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet image detection system and to a method of controlling this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are digital cameras and the like equipped with a face identification function. To achieve this, a device capable of identifying a face has been developed (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-302644).
Consideration has been given to the detection of pets in the same manner that a human face is detected. When it is attempted to raise the detection rate, however, a large amount of data is necessary and there are occasions where there is a high rate of detection error.